Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's Stardust Accelerator! The Revial of the Earthbounds!
by Sil3nt 4sh
Summary: With no memories of who he is or where he came from, Zero is forced to rev it up to uncover his memories with the help of his friends, old ones and news ones, to face powerful opponent like the Dark Signers etc.. Can Zero and his his friends stop the darkness that is invading the world or will they be defeated at the hand of Darkness? Read and find out.


_**This here is my first stories so please don't flame me that much **_

_Chapter 1- The boy who would become King!_

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, the cards, the Bakugan, and their abilities.

Welcome to New Domino City…a large and industrialist metropolis where high class citizen resides. It is built near the old Domino City, which has now become the rundown Satellite plant. Residents of New Domino live in luxury and feed off the labor of people living in Satellite. It is also the common place where people can play the most popular game ever created. This game is known as Duel Monster. Where as other games is play on mats and other things, **Duel Monster** require a **Duel Disc**, a special gauntlet used to play their cards and to make the cards more real thank to the holograms invented in the duel disc. All of this was possible thanks to Seto Kaiba, the President of Kaiba Corp. Decades later, the world of dueling has evolved. A new addition has been introduced as a face-paced, heart pounding competition known as Turbo Duels. Armed with dueling motorcycles known as Duel Runners, Turbo Duelists duel through the road with the now 'Speed World' mechanic. Most turbo duels take place at a large, circular stadium just for that occasion, known as the KaibaDome. This event have attracted many fans and duelists around the world by storm.

As we now turn to the present, the story begins in New Domino's Kaiba Dome, where a turbo duel is taking place. One duelist is riding a white duel runner, operating with just one wheel. As he speeds around the track, he summons a giant red dragon. It has three horns on it's head, one which runs a little down his neck, and has malicious yellow eyes.

"Red Dragon Archfiend, end this!" The dragon obeyed as it dashes through the sky darting towards his master's opponent, it channeled a bright orange-red hell-fire in its right arm. "Go, Absolute Powerforce!" The dragon charged its burning claws at its victim, whose runner instantly shut down.

"He won, won, won again today!" the M.C. shouted, "He's just too good! Nobody can take his throne!" the croud road in amazement. "How long is his undefeated streak going to go on? A living legend, he's our one and only King, Jack Atlas!"

Jack Atlas wears a white jacket with spikes on his sholders, and a white helmet with a blue nosepiece and a green visor. "There's no denying i'm the king! The goddess of victory smiles upon me!" The crowd roars with exciting volume. Pleased with his audience's praise, he shoots his right index finger to the sky. "Who's the Master of Faster?! Who rules the duels?! Who's the most powerful Turbo Duelist in New Domino City?!" the audience cried out to Jack. "That's right, it's me! JACK ATLAS!

And now the scene change to a island not far from New Domino City. It was a run down, junkyard where the criminals run amok and the citizens were to recycle trash from New Domino City. The worse thing of all wasthat Dueling was **forbidden **there. This place is called Satellite. It was used to be called Domino City however the city suffers from extensive urban decay, and it is mostly used as a plant to recycle the garbage from New Domino City. Residents of Satellite are made to work in the plant, and are often looked down upon by many residents of New Domino City, generally referred as "scum" or "trash". Satellite residents do not have the purchasing power to acquire goods required for dueling on the market (or whatever economy is used in Satellite). There is also no legal class mobility in Satellite. And to make sure the criminals is not doing something bad, a special police force known as Sector Security always keeps them in check. These criminals have these marks on their faces called 'Markers' that keep track of the criminal to make sure that they don't break the law again. If caught, then they are sent to the Facility to serve time until released. That is something Satellite residents should always be aware of.

Then one day, a boy name Rally Dawson was on his way to an abandon subway where the rest of his friends was but there was something that caught his attention. As he turn his head toward an old and fracture road he saw a young man lying on the ground, unconscious.

"Oh, no!" a small boy cried, "Someone's lying on the ground!" He said worredly as he ran toward the unconscious man. "Hey! Are you alright! Speak to me!"

"Uhh" the young man groaned as he slowly got up from the ground. He was a seventeen years old boy. He has chunky, nape-length dark brown hair which is covered by a red hat and wear wears a long-sleeved red jacket with a high collar, over a sleeveless grey shirt, wears gloves and a golden pendant. His lower body consists of blue jeans and calf-high motorcycle boots.

"Oh, thank goodness! You came to." the boy said, "You're not hurt, are you?" He checked the taller boy for any bruises or cuts. "It doesn't seem like you're injured. And it looks like you weren't attacked by any thugs... but it's dangerous here, you know. So what are you doing just lying there in a place like this?"

"..." the taller boy said nothing. Heck, he didn't know what to say.

"...Uh...you don't want to answer me? Well, have it your way..."

"..."

"But come to think of it, I've never seen you around here before. Where did you come from?"

"..."

'Oh... you really don't want to tell me, huh?'

"..."

With the ominous silence the taller boy was giving, the smaller one began to feel uncomfortable. So he decided to break the silence some more. "Um... this is the Satellite. I guess they used to call this place Domino city a long time ago... Oh, right! I still haven't introduced myself! The name's Rally. Rally Dawson! So what's your name?"

After a long pause, he finally spoke. "I... I-I don't know."

"What! You don't remember! It your own name!" Rally stated with a confused and puzzled look.

"Sorry, I just don't remember." The man said sadly once again. "It must have slipped my mind"

"Really…wait a minute. You must have amnesia. That a tough one to crack so what do you think we should do." Rally said as the two of them began to think before Rally notice something on the man's left arm.

"Hey! Isn't that a duel disc on your left arm?" Rally asked as the man look at his arm where he saw a duel disc.

"Yeah, I guess it is." The man said.

"Then , you must be a duelist?" Rally asked. He then thought of a great idea. "Hey, if we duel you might remember something about yourself."

"Sure thing! If it help me to remember something, then let's go?" the man said all excitedly.

"Aright then, lets go" Rally said excitedly before he remember something important. "Ah! I completely forgot them!" Rally cried. "I don't have my deck with me. So lemme go get it. Just wait here for a few minutes. I'll be right back!" At that, Rally ran off.

As he wait for Rally to come, he took off the duel case which was attached to his belt and open it. He then look through the cards and then he suddenly remember something.

"_I know these card…I__ had this deck custom made. I__ created these cards along with other friends and__ then before long, they became cards and I made a deck out of them." _The man thought to himself as Rally returned with his own duel disk in hand. It looks like the one that was used in the Battle City Tournament.

"Thanks for waiting there."

"You said that a duel can get my memory back, so what other choice do I have?"

"Alright let the battle begin!" both players activated thier duel disks and inserted thier decks into the slots.

"DUEL!"

""I'll start things off." Rally said as he drew a card from his deck. "I summon my X-Head Cannon in attack mode!" Rally said. A blue-yellow machine with big arm gauntlets and twin-long ranged cannons on its shoulders with a spiked ball base appeared. (Lv4) (ATK: 1800/DEF: 1500). "Then I'll end my turn from there."

"It's my turn! Draw!" the man said as he draw a card from his deck. "I summon Subterra Siege in attack mode!" A brown knight with a long cape and a spear appeared (Lv4)(ATK: 1700 DEF: 1100).

"Now I have him attack your machine monster." The man commanded as the knight started to take charge.

"Why do that?" Rally asked him. "My monster is clearly superior to yours."

"Sorry, but my monster can destroy any monster without damage calculation." The man replies as the knight charged towards X-Head Cannon and cut off the machine head.

"Now I'll throw a facedown and call it a turn." The man said.

"Alright, it's my turn! I draw!" Rally said as he drew a card from his deck. "Nice! I summon Rocket Warrior in attack mode!" A green and yellow robot with turbo rocket on it back appeared (Lv 4)(ATK:1500 DEF: 1300)

"I'll now activate a Spell Card called Double Summon! I can summon a another during this turn like my Blue Thunder T-45." A blue like helicopter monster appeared (Lv 4)(ATK: 1700 DEF:1000)

"Now I activate the Spell Card called Brain Control! By paying 800 life points, I can control one of your Monsters until the end of the turn. In this case, it's Subterra Siege."

**Man:** 4000

**Rally:** 3200

A brain with fiendish like arms appeared and then grabbed Subterra Siege and put it on Rally's side of the field.

"Now, it time to end this. Subterra Siege, attacks the stranger's life points directly!" The knight charged at the stranger and thrusted his spear at him. The man then got onto one leg.

Man: 2400

Rally: 3200

"Now Rocket Warrior and Blue Thunder T-45, let's finish it!" Rally said. The two machines pointed their guns at the man and fired a bright beam and made a hit as dust covered the area. Rally thought he won, but when the dust cleared, the stranger was still standing and a trap card was also revealed.

"I activate my trap card, Hopeful!" The trap show a man taking a gun shot for girl. "When I take damage from a direct attack, I can end the Battle Phrase."

"Ah man, I thought I had you there. I now end my turn with a face-down card." Rally said a little disappointed as a card was place face down and then Subterra Siege went back on the stranger's side of the field.

"Man, you almost have me there. If I didn't have that trap card set, I probably lose." The man said, but then he cracked a smile. "Alright then, it time for me to get serious! It my turn." The man said as he drew a card. "I summon the tuner monster, Darkus Robatallion in attack mode." A dark robot like monster appeared on the field (Lv3)(ATK: 1500 DEF:500)

"Now I'll activate his special ability. When he's summoned successfully, I can change one monster's level on my side of the field to the desired level needed for tuning. And I choose my Subterra Siege!" Darkus Robatallion then started to give energy to Siege

Subterra Siege Lv: 5

"Hold on a minute. With those monster on the field, you're not going to …" Rally begam.

"Yes, I am!" the man said. "I tune my level 5 Subterra Siege with my level 3 Darkus Robatallion." The man then began to chant.

"The galaxy that lurks in the darkness. Become the light of hope and my very servant. Synchro Summon! The embodiment of my soul, now descend! , Pryus Omega Leonidas!"

As the chant was finished, a ball of appeared on the field as it open up to reveal a red and orange dragon with two large horns protruding from its muzzle, one smaller than the other, while two horns just off its eyebrows. Spikes run along its back and tail, with large claws on its three-fingered hands and two-toed feet (8)(ATK: 3000/ DEF: 2500)

"Whoa! That is one wicked synchro monster you got!" Rally said excitedly.

"You got that right because it is my ace card." The man declared.

"Now Omega Leonidas will attack your Blue Thunder T-45 with Omega Eraser." The man commanded as the dragon then flew up in the air opened up its mouth and fired a large blue beam at the blue machine but as it was about to hit, Rally had then activate a trap card.

"I actvate the trap card Draining Shield to stop the attack and gained life points equal to the monster ATK." Rally explain as a magical barrier stop the attack and he then gained life points

Man: 2400

Rally: 6200

"That was a close one. At least I was able to get out of that situation." Rally sigh in relief as the man then activate a card from his hand.

"Not yet you haven't. because I activate the spell card Double or Nothing. With this card, when a monster attack had been negated, the monster gained another attack but with his ATK points doubled this time!"

"Say What!" Rally said in shocked as he saw Leonidas grow even bigger.

Pryus Omega Leonidas ATK: 6000

"But I'm not done yet. I activate Double Tension to double a monster ATK points when a monster declare a second ATK like my Leonidas"

"No Way! That impossible…"

Pryus Omega Leonidas ATK: 12000

"Now attack his Blue Thunder T-45 with Rainbow Omega Eraser." The man commanded as the dragon flew in the sky and charge up a beam that was glowing different color of the rainbow and fires it at Rally depleting his remaining LP.

Man: 2400

Rally: 0

"I guess thats game." the man smiled. He walks over to Rally, who was kneeling with his head low. "C'mon, don't feel bad. maybe I just got lucky today."

That's when Rally suddenly lifts his head up, with a huge smile on his face. "Wow! You're really awesome!" The small boy jumped to his feet. "Unbelievable! It's been awhile since I had such a fun duel! Thanks a lot! That was cool!"

"Heh, you're welcome, I guess." the man said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"So anyway, did you remember anything?"

For a few moments, the stranger thought long and hard, but nothing came up. "Sorry. Nothing."

"Oh well, at least we tried, I'm sorry." Rally said sadly.

"Don't worry about it." The man said as something unexpected happened. He receives a sharp jolt beyond his skull as he started to fall down before he was caught by Rally.

"Hey, dude! Are you alright?" Rally asked worriedly. The jolting only last a few second and he then realizes something.

"You okay?" Rally asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine…" The man said as he got back up. "And I think I remember you I am."

"You remember? So what's your name?" Rally asked. There was a long silence as he then opened his mouth.

"My name… is Zero Namikaze."

So what did what think. Please review and please don't flame me that much.


End file.
